Just a freindly visit
by Prettylildevil
Summary: -Rare Couple- After being attacked by Aces and 8's Eric Young gets a visit from his long time friend Jeremy Borash. who just wants to make him happy.


He knew it was a bad idea. That he was doing something wrong. But, he just could not resist.

"Mr. Borash" the nurse at the front desk called.

Jeremy glanced around the hospital waiting room before going over to the desk. The nurse smiled at him "Mr. Young can see you now. He is in room 319, that's on the third floor."

"Thanks" he muttered to her as he looked down at the blue-gray tile floor. He did want to look her in the face; it was like his plans were written on his forehead in bright red ink and the whole world could see what he wasn't saying.

He made his way past the desk to the elevator, walking way slower than he wanted to. In all true he J.B. wanted to race up to room 319. Sure he had seen Eric since the attack but, there was always someone else there. Like Todd, ODB, or even Val.

All he wanted to do was get to Eric, to be with him alone. The elevator however was taking what seemed like an eternity. Finally the doors slid open and Jeremy hurried down the hallway that led to Eric's room.

The fact that the door was closed made J.B. smile a bit, that meant that no one was visiting, no one was in there but EY.

Slowly he opened the door.

Peeking inside he could see Eric in bed under the hospital issued sheet, his highly bandaged ankle exposed. The TV was on and it sounded like a sport of some kind.

"Eric?"

"J.B." the younger man turned around and flashed a smile "You came to visit me, again?"

Jeremy walked into the room, shutting the door behind him "Yeah."

"A-alone?"

"Uh-huh" J.B. bit his lip as he made his way to Eric's side.

The Canadian bit his as well but didn't say anything.

"So how have you been?"

Visually a bit stunned by the fact the J.B. was trying to have a normal conversation Eric didn't answer right away, instead just nodded. "I-It's been fine, you know" he finally stammered out.

"Jessie visit you anymore?"

"Yeah, a couple times."

"What about your folks?"

"J.B." Eric said, directly looking the older man in the eye for the first time.

"Yeah"

"Why all the questions?"

This time it was J.B. who was visually shocked by the other man's question. He looked down at him for a second without answering. Eric's green eyes seemed so deep that he could have just fallen into them. Without really noticing he finally answered with "J-just looking out for ya."

Eric smirked "well you don't have to. You know?"

"I know"

The two was silence for a moment. The sound of the hockey game playing on the tv mixed with the noises coming from outside in the hall but, they seemed muted to Eric.

J.B. had 'looking out for him' for basically his whole career. Way back in 2004 the two had met and Eric had instantly attached to the older man. They had became quick friends and after a late night kiss and a few rocky months the two became an item, in secret though of course. J.B. was afraid of what the others might think. Not just because they were two dudes going out but, also because of his position in the company as a member of the creative staff. Eric had became use to being 'just friends' in front of people just like how J.B. wanted until Jessica, better known as ODB, started showing interest in him. Then J.B. started dropping hints of wanted to come out.

"I just want you to be happy."

Jeremy's words broke Eric out of his memories "thanks."

"Thanks?" J.B. knelt down beside the bed. He seemed hurt "what you don't believe me" his voice even wavered a little.

Eric once again looked Jeremy in the eye. God how he loved those blue eyes, he could look at them for days "I believe you."

"Ok then. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you happy?"

"Of course."

"Of course?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause…..cause of your ankle."

Eric felt his mouth go dry "I-It's fine" he said softly.

Jeremy looked over at the window across the room. Eric always took injures lightly. Sure he felt pain but, he would never tell anyone about it. Even back when he had frequent surgeries on his throat he would take them too lightly. J.B. would always end up pacing the waiting room of whatever hospital Eric was in whenever he got sick or hurt. With all pasting years that never changed. Eric would laugh off injures every time.

"J.B.?" Eric asked after seeing him turn away "It's fine, really."

"Ok, so how longed they say you're going to have to stay?"

Eric just shook his head "I'll be out soon," He dodged "Then I'll just recovery a bit more at home."

"Home?" Jeremy asked, finally looking back at the younger man.

"Yeah, Nashville."

Eric could see J.B. trying not to smile too broadly and couldn't help but smile himself "can-can we hang out?"

"Sure man, that's why I came,"

"No, I mean when I get out."

"Won't Jessica want some time with you?"

"Well….."

"Eric?"

"Sh-she'll understand."

Jeremy looked questioningly at him "She will?"

"Sure" Eric nodded as if trying to convent himself that ODB would be ok with him not going back to the apartment they had been sharing since before they were married.

J.B. huffed and stood up before placing a hand on Eric's arm. The wrestler looked up "she would understand if we both…..asked her."

"Ok Eric, I'll tell her that….I'll help you with your ankle…I can tell her I'm trained or something, ok?" He hated to lie but if it meant some alone time with Eric he would do it. It wasn't like he hadn't before.

He felt Eric place his other hand over his "J.B. I love you."

"Love you too."

Jeremy leaned over his secret lover and pressed his lips onto his forehead.

"Stop teasing me" Eric joked.

"I don't think we shouldn't…..you know…..in public."

"Kiss?"

J.B. looked down at his shoes "Yeah, not on the lips at least." He answered distantly.

Eric couldn't he but sigh. Being from Canada he was use to gay people being open. Even though he had lived in America for years he still kept thinking how stupid Americans were over homosexuality.

As if he had read the younger man's mind Jeremy said "Well you're married, remember?" Again his voice sounded distant almost cold.

"I'd leave her. You know?"

"What?"

"In a heartbeat, I'd leave her for you."

Jeremy could feel his face turning pink. His heartbeat quickened. Eric would leave a loving relationship for him? In a heartbeat? After all the secrets, the lies, the times he had taking advantage of him?

"You can't"

"I can, and I will. I mean I would if…."

"If?" The older man's voice rose a little. In realty he would do anything for Eric.

"If, we came out, you and me together." Eric gripped Jeremy's hand a little tighter. Well not tighter but snugger.

"I-I" J.B. stuttered. He loved Eric for sure but, that was it. He wasn't gay he-he just loved Eric and Eric only. Coming out as gay had never crossed his mind even when they had both been single. Little on now that Eric was married. "I-I mean we can't."

"Why now?" Eric asked obviously a bit frustrated by the other man.

Jeremy slipped his hand out of Eric's and rubbed his forehead with it "Jessica loves you and you love her." His voice got a little too loud. The two were silent again, waiting to see if anyone had overheard them. After a few nerve-wrecking moments Eric piped up.

"But I love you more" he whispered "I love you more than life itself."

"Don't say that!" J.B. snapped.

"Why not?"

"Be-be-because…"

"Cause?"

Jeremy shook his head, Eric never seemed to understand. If they got together, their affair would revealed. ODB would be pissed and they probably couldn't even show their faces in the locker room ever again.

"You don't really love me, do you?" Eric asked harshly.

"Of course I do."

"Then kiss me!"

"Um….."

"Kiss me!"

Jeremy lowered his voice "Eric people can hear you."

"Kiss me" tears started to form in the corners of Eric's eyes "if you love me."

J.B. licked his suddenly dry lips, he had to do it. He had to.

He leaned over Eric again, this time looking the younger man directly in the eye. Eric's lips visually trembled as Jeremy's mouth moved closer and closer.

Their lips finally met but only briefly before J.B. jerked his head back away from Eric "happy now?" he whisper hissed without meaning to.

"Yes, extremely" Young whispered back then he gently ran his hand through Jeremy's hair and pulled him toward him. Their lips met again. This time however Eric moved his passionately across J.B.'s causing the other man to press harder.

Eric liked happy, upbeat, fun kisses; more teeny-bop love song then Shakespeare.

Jeremy loved strong, passionate, bodies-on-fire kisses; more Brokeback mountain than Taylor Swift.

Lips melded the together the two closed their eyes. Although Eric could stare into J.B.'s light blue peepers for days he loved it when they closed. That meant that Jeremy was really getting into a kiss.

And he was for sure 'getting into it' So much in fact that he found himself almost climbing on top of Eric.

With every passing second the pressure built, which only made Jeremy press harder.

Until Eric dropped his head down on the pillow wearily, huge smile on his tingling lips.

"I love you" Jeremy said as he opened his eyes which immediately met Eric's.

The younger man's grin slowly faded into a subtle smile "I love you too, baby."

J.B. usually hated pet names. Sugar, babe, baby, sweetie and angel got on his last nerve. But, when Eric called him baby, it was different. He felt Eric's hand grab his own as he stood up.

"Eric, honey" he was breathing a little raggedy, he took a breath "I have to go now."

The Canadian's face fell and he gripped Jeremy's hands a bit tighter "O-ok."

"See ya soon?"

"Course"

"Ok, bye….sweetie" J.B. leaned over on and kiss Eric on the forehead again. Before the younger man could say anything Jeremy left, closing the door behind him.

Without much thought he made his way back down the hall, into the elevator and into the front waiting room. Just outside the hospital's rotating door J.B. reached up and touched his lips. Eric's kisses always seem to stick to him. He could feel them for hours, after all the years he still didn't know how he felt about that. Though now he was loving every second of it.

"J.B.?!" his heart felt as though it jumped into his throat. It couldn't be.

"J.B.?" the familiar, all too familiar voice called again.

"J-Jessie?" He turned back toward the door, there see was. Her eyes were red, her blonde hair a mess, and she was rushing toward him.

"Yeah" she just in front of him "You come to see Eric too?"

"Um…yeah" Jeremy hoped that looking down at the sidewalk below them didn't look too suspicious because like the nurse he could not look her in the eye.

"That makes four times this week. But, how's he been?"

"Good" J.B. answered a bit quicker than he wanted to "He's great."

"Great?"

"Well, good anyway."

"Well how have you been?" She asked, real concern in her voice.

"Fine, what about you?"

She didn't answer she just shook her head "Been better' J.B. heard her mumble.

The two didn't say anything for a moment. Finally Jessica spoke again, saying "Ok, well I'm going up to see him right now. See ya soon."

"Yeah see ya soon." Jeremy looked up as Jessica started to walk back into the hospital before he turned and started toward the parking lot.

"Hey, J.B."

Jeremy froze, _shit_. He looked back over his shoulder, Jessie was standing just inside the door smiling "Thanks…for being there…for Eric, you know."

Without another word she disappeared into the waiting room.

She thanked him.

For 'being there, for Eric.'

The wife of the man he had been having an affair with for the past eight years had thanked him for 'being there.'

J.B. stood on the sidewalk just outside the hospital for a minute or two just trying to convent himself that lying to her and basically the world wasn't so bad.

After all Eric was happy.

* * *

I read '**The One Who Digs At You**' by Nyx Raisa and liked it a lot. That got me to thinking about J.B. and Eric, and this story just sort of came to mind after about a week.

If you like this couple (or even if you don't) I'd suggest that you read Nyx Raisa's fic. It's really, really good.

Anyway hope you enjoyed my story and that you would review it (if you like it or not).


End file.
